Betterment
by liheng
Summary: Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town was devastated at his humiliatingly defeat against Tobias at the Sinnoh league. Questioning his skills as a trainer who has already had so much past battling experience, he decided to go off on a journey to train alone. One day, Ash will be the world's greatest Pokémon Master! ... strong ash, aura powers, there will some vulgarities too
1. 1

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town was devastated at his humilitating defeat against Tobias at the Sinnoh league. Questioning his skills as a trainer who has already had so much past battling experience, he decided to go off on a journey to train **alone**.

Hey everyone, I'm new to writing fanfics, but I hope to learn something valuable from this experience.

I would appreciate reviews, good or bad, to hear your individual opinions.

So here goes nothing!

 **3 Years After The Sinnoh League**

The icy cold wind blew against my cheeks as I hiked up the steep path of Mt. Silver. I was well informed by the nurse joy at the valley that it would be an arduous task to make my way up the mountain, but knowing my skills and potential, I turned a deaf ear to her words.

Beside me stood my loyal partner in aura, Lucario, and sitting on my shoulder is my oldest friend, the slim, yellow electric mouse, Pikachu.

Over the past 3 years of isolation from my family and friends, I have hadmany memoable events.

[flashback _(about 4 month after I left them)_ ]

 _I was lying in the vast green fields near New Bark Town, thinking about my plans on becoming stronger to finally conquer a league, when all of a sudden, a sharp squeal resounded in the air "RI!!!!"_

 _Where did that come from?_

 _Being the typical Ash Ketchum, curiosity got the best of me and decided to look for the source of noise. I grabbed my backpack and nodded at Pika, singaling for him to hop onto my shoulder._

 _I felt a tingling sensation coming from the shore nearby, so I instinctively ran towards that direction._

 _What stood before me was a small blue and black coloured jackal, waving at me enthusiastically._

 _What's going on? I stared at Pika with a shrug. He shrugged back._

 _All of a sudden, what I saw made my jaws drop. That blue and black pokemon stretched out its palm and produced a glowing blue sphere- **Aura Sphere**._

 _Was it possible??_

 _It was that same Riolu I met from Sinnoh back then who was targeted by Hunter J! He's the only one of his kind who can execute an Aura Sphere without the aid of evolution._

 _"It's you Riolu! I missed you so much since then, what are you doing here now?!" I screamed like a little girl on her fifth birthday and ran as fast as i could towards Riolu. "Pika!!!" even Pika was excited- after all, like trainer like Pokémon :)_

 _We embraced in a long hug as soon as we came into contact. After a long moment, we eventually broke off._

 _"Hey Ash, it's been so long!"_

 _I was shocked beyond belief, hearing a pokemon communicate with me (of course, except for team rocket's Meowth)._

 _We had a long chat and caught up with each other. I explained to him (yes, Riolu is a him. I like to refer to Pokémon as him/her) about my situation and he told me about his. I told him about how I was demoralised from my loss at the Sinnoh league and my plans to advance further and get better._

 _I learned that Riolu has been training his aura to the limits, and even mastered aura telepathy, only possible for people and pokemon with strong aura. Apparently, he had been looking for me for quite a few months to be my partner in aura since his master had passed on._

 _I knew of my aura but did not know how to train it and unleash its full potential, so I gladly accepted his request to join the team._

 _"Go Pokeball!"_

 _Riolu willingly got caught and I gained a new companion._

 _"I caught a Riolu!!!" I exclaimed in joy._

[flashback _end_ ]

I snapped out of my deep thoughts and continued by trip to the top of the mountain.

Not long after, I finally reached the summit of Mt. Silver.

I pulled off my hood and took a deep breath.

"I am Red Satoshi of Kanto, and I am going to be... no, I **will** be the best pokemon trainer who ever lived..."


	2. 2

Red Satoshi, it had been my alias since that day...

[flashback (2 years ago)]

 _I was in Ecruteak City training in the woods, when all of a sudden suicune appeared before me._

 _Upon this sight, my heart was pounding vigorously like a jack hammer._

 _The Legendary Suicune was standing right in front of me! I was going hysterical and was screaming inside._

 _Lady Suicune pointed her head towards the Burnt Tower, signaling me to follow her._

 _And boom! she took off at the speed of light. I called out Starptor and hopped on._

 _"Fly us to the top floor of Burnt Tower alright buddy?"_

 _"Star... RAPTOR!!" she reponded with a loud shrill._

 _I met Suicune at the top of the tower. She directed me towards an altar which displayed a shiny object._

 _It was a golden pendant, and its symbol looked somewhat familiar..._

 _I touched it and it started glowing._

 _Lady Suicune also focused her energy into the pendant and it suddenly went off in a golden blinding light -_

[flashback _end_ ]

I was cut off when Lucario tapped me on my shoulder firmly.

I shook of all thoughts and became focus as I was about to have a meeting with an important figure - the main purpose of climbing to the peak of Mt. Silver.

Lucario and I kneeled down to our knees before an ancient stone structure and maintained a moment of silencr. I took out the gold pendant from my necklace and raised it in the air. Lucario and I focused our energy into the pendant and a warm golden aura started to radiate from it.

Bright golden light shone through the thick layers of clouds above and a white majestic creature decended gracefully towards the ground. Merely his presence brought serenity and calmness to the vicinity.

"It has been some time since we met, Original One" I bowed my head and welcomed his presence with respect.

"O Chosen One, cut the formalities please. We have know each other for so many years, just call me **Arceus**. So, I assume your mission was a success?"

"Yes Origi- I mean Arceus, I have turned in the remaining of the Rockets in Johto to the International Police. Of what service am I to you now?" I responded.

"Congratulations on completing your task, Ash. The mission to eliminate all significant criminal organisations is a success. For now, you are free to commence your desired activities. Should there be any grave danger posed against the world, you shall be informed and your new mission would commence.

Oh yes, in about a year's time, I predict that the Pokemon League would be holding a Master's Tournament, held for the best of the best throughout the regions. I suggest you return to society to rebuild your battling reputation within the league in order to be nominated for the tournament. It's still not safe to reveal your true identity to the genral public as there might be remaining I wish you luck, and train hard!"

With that, Arcues flew into the sky and disappeared into the thick clouds, leaving no trace of himself whatsoever.

The Arceus symboled pendant stopped glowing and I placed it back into my shirt.

I looked at Lucario in the eyes and smiled, something I haven't done in a long time...

We were going to battle competitively and it was time to shine.

 **Half a year later**

"Alright everyone, let's call it a day!" I annouced to my Pokemon.

All the pokemon exclaimed in joy after a tiring day of training.

Everyone layed down on the soft green grass and took a break.

Now it was time for my daily aura training with Lucario. We went into the woods and found a clear land, suitable for sparring

"You ready Lucario?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Of course I am, and also, try not to die" Lucario replied with arrogance.

At the same time, we lunged towards each other and started battling.

I decided to start things off with a simple right hook but Lucario dodged it with ease.

He returned my attack with a spinning high kick to the face and I jumped back, barely dodging the hit by an inch.

We ran towards each other at high speed and I was perparing for a flying side kick. Knowing that Lucario was able to read my move and overpower it with his own flying sidekick, I planned a trick up my sleeve.

Just as Lucario took a leap and sent a flying sidekick towards me, I slid under him and grabbed his leg, putting him off balance.

To my surprise, Lucario countered that with a somersault, and flipped me with his legs, and i crashed into a tree.

Lucario charged an aura sphere and hurled it towards me but I successfully defended it with my aura shield. A small explosion occured, causing our vision to be blury from the smoke.

I took advantage of the situation and summoned an aura sword. As soon as the smoke smeared off, I charged towards Lucario at full speed.

Unknown to me, Lucario was also summoning an aura sword right after the explosion and defend my slash with his aura sword.

The sword fight was very intense, clashing sounds of swords can be heard resounding though the air constantly.

Crap! I was starting to get tired, I had to end it asap.

I jumped back in retreat and enhanced all my strength into my legs, even my aura sword dissipated.

"HIGH JUMP KICK!" I shouted as I leaped 10 feet into the air and flew straight for Lucario.

Unfortunately, everything happened too fast that Lucario did not manage to put up an aura shield in time and got struck hard on the chest. This time, the tables turned. Lucario was sent flying into a tree this time and groaned in agony and tiredness.

A loud snap reverberated through the air.

It was Gardevoir. "Alright that's enough for today." she announced, not wanting anyone to get hurt further, _especially Lucario._

I made up a plan to prove my hypothesis.

I walked up to Lucario, slumped against a tree truck and extended my palm towards him. Just as he was about to grab my palm, I pulled back my arm and he fell forward. "SIKE ! HAHA GOT YOU THIS TIME CUNT!"

Gardevoir's head turned red and grunted.

She was obviously pissed. First I hurt Lucario, then I pranked him, then I called him a cunt.

She used psychic to lift me up and threw me away in anger, then caringly helped _her dear Lucario_ up to his feet, with a faint tint of a reddish blush on her cheeks.

This sight put a smile on my face. My hypothesis was after all correct - Gardevoir has a crush on Lucario after all.

Gardevoir the strode towards me in fury. Just as she was about to nag at my behaviour, I pulled her towards me and whispered into her ears "that was all just a test to prove my theory that you have a crush on Lucario".

I smirked at her and she changed from her furious temper to embarrassment. Gardevoir was blushing hard, hands over her cheeks. She used telepathy to talk into my mind "ASH PLEASE, dont tell Lucario! Not anytime soon, I also want to do it myself! "

I replied with a firm nod, then strolled back to our campsite to prepare dinner for everyone.

"Sorry Lucario" i whispered as i walked past him, and whistled a happy tune on my way back.

_

A/N

So guys, what do you think...

ill be introducing ash's powers slowly but surely ober the course of this fanfic.

at the moment, you should know thay he can speak to pokemon with his aura, and perform aura enhanced attacks.

please do leave a review so i can find room for improvement. so, see ya next chapter!

List of Ash's Pokémon (those revealed)

Pikachu

Butterfree

Pidgeot

Venusuar

Charizard

Blastoise

Kingler

Gengar

Primeape

Muk

Tauros

Lapras

Snorlax

Heracross

Meganium

Typlosion

Feraligatr

Noctowl(shiny)

Donphan

Tyranitar

Swellow

Sceptile

Crawdunt

Torkoal

Glalie

Floatzel

Staraptor

Torterra

Infernape

Gliscor

Garchomp

Lucario

Gardevoir


	3. 3

**At PokeCafe**

deep thoughts :

According to Arceus, we had about half a year left to train , till that major tournament was going to begin.

Over the past 6 months, I had topped every competition I participated in under the name Red Satoshi, having a perfect record in Pokémon battles, but still... I dont think that those small achievements are enough to put me in that competition. I need something... something commendable... something outstanding...

Got it. An idea popped into my mind as a smirk formed on my face. Oh she's so in for a treat!

While deep in thought, i didnt notice a teenaged boy walk up to me.

"Hey guy in hoodie, wanna have a quick 1 on 1 pokemon battle!" the boy requested.

"My name is Aden of New Bark Town, and I aim to be the best trainer in root oi I am not L lall childhood, i used to be just like Aden, full enthusiasm with an endless pool of energy never dying out.

"Very well, Im Red Satoshi of Mount Silver, and I gladly accept your challenge"

Aden's eyes widened upon hearing my statement. What, do I look like Giratina? Why is he staring at me like that?

"Y.. y... you are The Red Satoshi? You're really the Angel Menace?"

"Angel Menace, whats that? And how do you even know me!? Fucking stalker!" I questioned him.

"Nonono im not stalking you! How can you not know!? FYI, all the tournaments in the regions, even small city tournaments you participated in are all shown live on TV! You are know by your fans as the Angel Menace, cos during a battle you kill 'em, but outside battles, you are a completely different person. Its sort of sating you are an angel, but a menace in pokemon battles " Aden explain.

Wow, it seems I am more popular than I thought. A small grin appeared on my face

"oh.. i see. Anyways, lets carry on with the battle"

Aden VS Red

"Go Croconaw" Aden exclaimed

"hmm... floatzel, I choose you!"

i could have jolly well went with the electric type sitting on my shoulder but that would make it all too easy for me.

"Floatzel, start things off with a razor wind!"

"Block it with water gun!"

Unsurprisingly, the razor wind overpowered the water gun and struck Croconaw in the face.

"Follow it up with an aqua jet!"

After whay seemed like a split second, Floatzel whacked Croconaw straight in the chest, knocking it out, eyes swirly. Floatzel was just too fast and strong for Croconaw and they did not have time to defend against the attack.

Wew, quick battle.

Calpping sounds could be heard from the bench area. Passers-by who witnessed the battle gave a small round of applause and congratulated us for the battle.

By the looks of things, Aden was just an ameteur trainer and I was obviously out of his league. But... I can't just tell him that upfront.

"You did a great job with that water gun, but razor wind overpowered it, thats all. Not bad for a kid" I commended Aden for his effort.

"No worries! I gracefully accept defeat against the _Angel Menace_." he smiled back at me.

With that we waved goodbyes and parted ways.

Alrighty. Today I learnt that I already had my reputation built up among the public audience. So now its time to commence my big plan.

After cautiously making sure I was all alone, I took out an odd looking, purple pokeball off my belt and tossed it into the air.

The master ball emited a violet glow once thrown.

"Come on out Mewtwo"


	4. 4

_"Come on out Mewtwo"_

A purple bipedal cat like pokemon appeared before me.

"Hello Ash, how may I be of service to this time?" Mewtwo asked with his telepathy.

"I would like to go _there"_ Mewtwo looked into my eyes and immediately read my intentions and the location I wanted to go to.

"Very well Ashy boy" Mewtwo grinned and teleported us _there._

"Fuck you Mewtwo, it's Ash!"

 **Lily of the Valley Island**

A majestic castle stood before me - it was the Sinnoh's pokemon league office, also the main Pokemon League building among all the regions.

In there stood the most important League officials and even Goodshow. However, there was a certain someone I was looking forward to see again.

Hiding in a bush, i poked my head out and took a quick glance at the situation Security was strong and difficult to bypass, i would surely be noticed by the guards.

The only way in was...

"Come on out once more Mewtwo, I need your assistance" I whispered.

 **Pokemon League Building Level**

I was in a long hallway of white doors. I walked down the hallway and eventually found the place I was looking for.

On the white birch door is a golden plate, engraved on the golden plate is " _Cynthia Shirona"_.

 _Knock Knock_

"Come in" a voice spoke from inside.

When I opend the door, I was enchanted by a beautiful angel, blinding my eyes with beauty.

I couldn't help but to stare at her busty chest and I blushed hard. Fortunately, my hood prevent anyone from noticing my eyes and cheeks.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?! " Cynthia questioned.

I walked up to her and stared into her eyes.

"Im Red Satoshi of Mount Silver and I challenge you to a 3 on 3 pokemon battle. If you are not going to run away like a pussy, meet me at Jubilife City squre in exactly one week at noon" I tried to make things quick and not allow her to take a clearer look at my facial details

With that, I snapped my fingers and signalled for Mewtwo to teleport us to Jubilife City. I disappeared from my spot leaving a stunned Sinnoh Champion.

 **At Jublife City Pokemon Centre**

Pika hopped out of my backpack and returned to his comfortable position on my shoulder.

"How was it?" Pika asked

"Yea it all went well, though it did feel awkaward to be so rude to her..." I replied

"It's alright boss, she doesn't know you are Ash Ketchum, so it's all safe!"

I nodded then walked out the back door of the pokemon centre and headed for the battlefield

"Come on out you guys!"

I threw 6 pokeballs which consisted my main Ace team, they were the best of my elites and have proved their strength by having defeating Mewtwo in a battle

Charizard, Infernape, Sceptile, Lucario, Garchomp and Tyranitar burst out of their

pokeballs and got into their battle stance.

Mewtwo isn't a pokemon heard of by the general public and people would get suspicious, so I decided not to use him in battles.

These 6 mighty pokemons stood on the battlefield and their powerful, dominating auras radiated throughout the battlefield

"So guys, we'll be facing off against Cynthia next week and I need 3 volunteers to fight."

The pokemon exclaimed in a loud uproar, all of then were enthusiastic to finally have to opportuniy to face a challenging opponent.

"What if she doesn't come?" Lucario pointed out.

I know that Cynthia isnt the type to turn down a challenge. I replied, "Oh she will Lucario, you'll see"

 **Meanwhile at Cynthia's Office**

 _(Cynthia's Pov)_

 _What just happened?_

 _I was stunned and stood rooted to the spot, not moving a single muscle._

 _I questioned his intentions and wondered if I should accept his offer. He was kind of rude though._

 _Maybe I should.._

 _"Let me do some research on him" I muttered to myself. I returned to my deck and typed his name into the leage system to do a more in depth research of his background information._

 _Red Satoshi... There was little information about him. All the computer records says is his name, his place of origin, there is'nt even a picture of him!He never won or participated in a league, but only won a bunch of small competitions over the pass half year. Why does he want to challenge me? He has to have something up his sleeve, thinking that he'll be able to match my skills._

 _I wont let my guard down. "See you next week Red" I smiled to myself and muttered "this is going to be interesting"_


	5. 5

**Jubilife TV Station Building Top Floor**

I walked down the silent hallway, towards the two big wooden doors at the other end.I was here for an appointment with the live TV media head to discuss about a certain _important event_ occuring next week.

 _knock_ _knock_

"This is Red. Im here for my 2.30pm appointment with Mr Lawrence."

The door was opened by a purple haired lady. I looked at her name tag which said 'Angela, P.A'.

"Welcome Red, hope you are having a nice day. Mr Lawrence is waiting for you inside " Angela welcomed.

"Thanks Angela," I stepped into the meeting hall and turned to her again, "However, I would like to speak with Mr Lawrence, alone"

She nodded gently and left Mr Lawrence and I alone.

"Good afternoon Red, please take a seat and make yourself comfortable." Mr Lawrence gestured to a chair.

"I'm a curious guy so let's cut to the chase. Whatis that ' _important_ _thing'_ you require my assistance of?" There was a sparkle of curiosity in his eyes.

"You see Mr. Lawrence, I made an unofficial challenge to Champion Cynthia for a 3 on 3 pokemon battle. I would like your top media team to be present at the event to record the whole thing and steam it on live pokeTV."

"Hmmm... as you said, your challenge request to Cynthia is unofficial, how can I be so sure she's going to turn up?"

I wasn't surprised that Mr Lawrence didnt trust me because not everyday you hear someone battling a champion.

"I knew there would be this complication so I came prepared with this contract officialised by my personal lawyer. Here is his businesses card, if you need any further confirmation do give him a call." I said as I carefully took out a laminated sheet of paper from my backpack and placed it on the table.

"Here are the terms and conditions: should the event materialize and the live streaming is successful, I would have 20 percent shares of your company's earnings from this event. But, if my battle with Cynthia did not occur, I will compensate your team 10,000 pokedollars for the inconvenience caused. The stakes are really high for me, but I assure you the battle will occur." I explained to Mr Lawrence.

Mr Lawrence put on his round-framed glasses whoch were hanging off his beck and read the contract's terms and conditions cautiously. After what seemed like an eternity, he nodded his head in agreement and extended his palm towards me I grabbed his palm and gave him a firm handshake. He picked up his fancy fountain pen and signed the contract gracefully.

"Its a deal Mr Satoshi, I hope that you will fulfill your part of the deal."

"Yes sir, the battle would be in exactly 6 days, at 12 noon at Jubilife City Square." I reminded.

With that, I smiled and thanked him for his help then left the building.

As I walked back to the Pokemon centre I thought to myself:

You _better be there for the battle Cynthia, i put high stakes on it... it would also help me qualify for the Master's Tournament_ Arceus told me about.

 **Jubilife pokemon centre (my room)**

I tapped my keycard onto my room door scanner and the door unlocked.

When I opened the door, an eye popping sight greeted me.

My room was in a complete mess, Pika, Lucario and Gardevoir were lying on the bed fast asleep and litter was all over the floor. Over a hundred packets of ketchup were scattered accross the room.

My blood boiled at the scene. I warned those 3 countless of times about their stupid addiction to ketchup. Recently, Pikachu had somehow influenced Lucario and Gardevoir to try out ketchup and the 2 of them were instantly addicted to it.

I focused my aura into my hands and summoned a small _Aura Wave_ towards the 3 sleepy heads.

"WAKE UP" I bellowed.

My aura wave pushed the trio towards the wall like an invisible force acting against them and my tremendously thunderous voice boomed throughout the entire room.

The trio woke up in shock and noticed my presence. My aura was flaring and eyes were glowing blue. A smirk formed on my face once I saw their reactions.

"Oh no," Lucario gulped, "we're in deep shit!"


	6. 6

**Jubilife City** **square**

The long awaited day finally arrived. This battle would prove my strength to the League. My heart was palpitating vigorously and palmd were sweaty. I was shivering in nervousness ever so slightly but i managed to regain my composure.

Arms crossed and eyes closed, I took in a deep breath of crisp cool air and calmed my tits. I wanted to put on a brave front and give off a cool vibe to those who see md. I stood in the middle of the city square awaiting the arrival of my opponent when I suddenly detected a familiar aura nearby and turned my head to the left. Hiding behind a wall was Mr. Lawrence and his live TV crew, all preparedfor Cynthia's arrival.

 _C'mon Cynth, my 10,000 pokedollars is on the line!_ A couple minutes later, a black chopper headed towards the city square. This made me grin. She really did pull through for me this time.

Eveyone cleared off from the area to make space for the chopper to land. The beauty who stepped off caused me to drool unnoticed to anyone. The passers-by in the city awed at the champion's sudden public appearance. I snapped out of my dazed and focused on my task.

"Thank you for accepting my challenge ," I welcomed her in a soothing tone, "how have you been?"

"I've been alright, let's carry on with our battle," Cynthia replied.

I nodded and we proceeded to our respective sides of the area. I turned my head towards Mr Lawrence and signalled for him to commence his part of the deal.

A referee Mr Lawrence hired walked towards the battling area, and cameras and mics went up. We were all set for out live broadcast.

Cynthia stunned at all the preparation set up and then grinned at me. She was alright with the live airing.

 **"Good afternoon ladieeeessss and gentlemennn!!! Something very unexpected is occurring, our native Sinnoh Champion Cynthia is battling an unknown hooded trainer in the middle of Jubilife City Squate!"** the commentator exclaimed in enthusiasm.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle with Sinnoh Champion Cynthia vs Red Satoshi of Mt Silver," the referee announced, "Subsitutions are not allowed.The battle will now begin! Trainers, send out your first Pokémon!"

"Ladies first, Garchomp battle dance!" Cynthia sent out her first Pokémon.

"GAARRR!!" Garchomp let out a menacing shrill.

A sandstorm brew and i know i had to get rid of it quickly.

"Ah, going with raw power i see. We'll fight fire with fire, Charizard I choose you!"

"RAWWWRRHHHH!!" Charizard burst out of its ball and matched Garchomps battle cry. Cynthia's jaws dropped at the sight of Charizard

 **"WOW! As you can see unlike all other ordinard Charizards, this Charizard is about 2 times bigger than regular Charizards, even Cynthia is awed at the sight of this beast!!!"** the comentator screamed.

There were murmurs among the crowds whispering about the _Angel Menace._ I smiled upon knowing I have supporters for this match.

Charizard instinctively used hurricane to get rid of the sandstorm.

 _Smart move Charizard_

"Charizard, lets start this battle off with a fire spin!"

"Counter with sand tomb!"

The two elemental collided in the middle of the battlefield and caused a thick column of smoke. I took advantage of the situation to use my aura sight then commanded, " Charizard, flamethrower 20 left!"

 **RAWHHH!!!**

Cynthia realised that the flamethrower was heading the right direction then grunted.

"Garchomp evade the attack with dig!"

"Wrong move champ, Charizard earthquake!"

Cynthias eyes widened as she realised she fell into my trap.

"Quick garchomp Guga impact your way up the ground!"

 _Hmm, smart move by Cynthia, Garchomp barely got damaged by the earthquake._

 **"Amazing counter by Cynthia! Will this Myesterious Red hild up against the unbeatable champion of Sinnoh!?"**

Unexpectedly, Garchomp's giga impact changed its course of direction and headed towards charizard.

I nodded at Charizard. My Pokémon and I are bonded well enough to have faith in each other, and they have the ability to fight well without my command.

Charizard grabbed the incoming giga impact and redirected it towards the sky. Charizard took a leap and took off into the skies.

 **CHARRR!!!**

Charizard spun the the air three times with Garchomp in his grasp and threw her straight to the ground with seismic toss.

"Dont let your guard down char, follow up with blast burn!"

"Protect!" Cynthia commanded desperately.

Garchomp threw up a blue forcefield and barely withstood the blast burn attack.

Unbeknownst to Cynthia, Charizard was flying towards Garchimp at high speed with dragon rush, but she didn't have sufficient time to call out a command.

Garchomp was still standing tall and strong.

 **"OH MY, GARCHOMP'S STILL STANDING STRONG DESPITE THE SUPER EFFECTIVE HIT!"**

Charizard looked at me with his thumbs up. He communicated to menwith aura: Boss, this is the type of challenge we've been looking for!" I responded with a nod and a smile.

 _She's tougher than I thought, but not tough enough to take us down!_

Cynthia grinned and sent out her next command, "Garchomp, use back to back dragon pulse then follow it up with sandstorm!"

Garchomp took in a deep breath and launched multiple back to back dragon pulses.

Charizard dodges the pulses and deflected some off with steel wing. Before Garchomp could send out sandstorm, Charizard intercepted it with a powerful dragon rush to Garchomp's chest then double-clawed dragon claws back to back.

 **"Ouch, that seemed painful! On the other hand, Cynthia doesnt seem to be putting up much of a macth against our dear challenger!"**

"Fight back with your own dragon claw!" Cynthia commanded.

Realising thay it's only a matter of time before Garchomp willrun out of energy, Cynthia called for Garchomp to retreat then sent out her next attack, "Draco meteor full power!"

"Charizard, use your steel wing-flamethrower combination to defend against it!"

Charizard's wing turned metalic and he covered himself with his wings. The draco meteor attacks bounce off the steel wing and caused minimal damage to Charizard.

Unknown the anyone, Charizard had been charging for a bull power flamethrower while in its makeshift "shell".

"NOW!"

Charizard extended its wings and shot a fury of flames straight at Garchomp.

 **"HOLY MILTANK! WHAT AN INGENIOUS COMBINATION STRATEGY TO DEFEND AGAINST DRACO METEOR, IT'S AN OUT OF THE BOX TECHNIQUE AND SURELY THE FIRST TIME I'VE EVER SEEN IT!!"**

"PROTECT!" Cynthia cried out hurriedly.

This time round the procect shield was significantly weaker as Garchomp was severely worn out from all the hits she received.

As soon as the flames came into contact with the blue forcefield, it disintegrated and Garchomp got hit in the face by the scorching flamethrower and collapesed to the ground.

The referee raised his arm on my side of the field an announced, "Garchomp is unable to battle, Charizard wins the battle!"

The whole crowd went silent like church ratattas. This was the first time Cynthia's Garchomp was taken out since the day she claimed her title as champion.

 **"Oh my Arceus... Cynthia's Garchomp has finally been knocked out by a challenger!"**

The audience started clapping and wolf whistling at my seemingly impossible achievement.

Cynthia and I made eye contact and we were fired up.

"Champion Cynthia, please send out your next Pokémon," the referee announced.

"Gastrodon, battle dance!" Cynthia sent out her next Pokémon with confidence all over her face

 _Alright, going for the type advantage huh? really bad move_ I smirked at her choice of pokemon.

"Battle begin!" the referee announced.

"Charizard sunny day!"

Charizard expelled an orb of bright light towards the sky and caused the battlefield to be roasting hot and bright.

 **"Charizard is weakening Gastrodon's water attacks, smart move on the trainer's part!"**

"No worries, Gastrodon use mub bomb!"

Charizard flew into the sky to evade the ground type attack.

"Dragon rush!"

Charizard engulfed in dragon aura himself and flew straight towards Gastrodon.

"WATER PULSE!"

 _Fuck, stupid mistake! It's alright, charizard will survive that._

Gastrodon's water pulse hit charizard in the face point blank and sent him grunting in pain.

"Quick, Muddy water while Charizard's still close!"

"Nah uh. Break thought the attack with Solar Beam!"

Charizard's solar beam intercepted the wave of muddy watter and hit Gastrodon.

"A direct hit! Not to mention that solar beam is x2 super effective against gastrodon!"

Gastrodon was wobbly on its stance, worn out by the powerful solar beam

Cynthia didn't seem fazed by this and when she called out her next move, I knew exactly why.

"Recover!"

Arceus damn it, this is going to be a ling match...

"Fire Spin!"

"Muddy water!"

The elemental attacks collided and a thick mist formed.

I grinned. This is exactly what I planned for.

I activated aura sight again and ordered, "Charizard, Blast Burn straight ahead!"

 **RAWWHHHW!!!!!**

"Water pulse over and over again!!"

The overpowering blastburn brome through the multiple water pulses thanks to the effects of the lingering sunny day.

The blast burn isn't super effective against Gastrodon but great damage was dealt.

Once bitten twice shy, Charizard was prepared and anticipated another recover. But before Cynthia called out the move, a strong ray of solar beam shot from the other side and k.o-ed Gastrodon.

The crowd went wild and so did the commentator.

 **"HOLY MOLY JEBUS POOPERS!! UNBELIEVABLE!!"**

"Gastrodon is unable to battle, Charizard wins the battle!"

"Champion Cynthia, send out your last pokemon!"

Now she's getting worried. Cynthia could be seen gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. Beads of perspiration trickled down her forehead and a worried look can be seen from her facial expression.

 _(Cynthia's P.O.V.)_

 _Oh no... This Red is strong, I really shouldn't have underestimated him. Had this been an official league match, my ranking and title could be affected!_

 _On the other hand, I cant help but to notice... he seems a tad familiar, his choice of words, battling style, Seems so much like..._

 _A faint blush formed on my cheeks when I was thinking about the certain someone._

 _I shook my head to remove all distracting thoughts and focused on the match._

 _"Spiritomb, battle dance!"_

 _(Cynthia's P.O.V. end, back to Ash's P.O.V.)_

I smiled to myself. A couple years back I was nowhere near to Cynthia's level, but now, I'll prove that my years of special training paid off!


	7. 7

Charizard was showing signs of wear from the past two battles but he insisted on finishing off the last opponent himself.

 **"CH** **A** **RRR"** a stream of crimson red flames shot out of his mouth and it shot towards Spiritomb.

"Shadow sneak!"

Spiritomb vanished from its spot and thr flamethrower missed. Within a split second, Spiritomb appeared in front of charizard and struck him with full force.

Charzard grunted in agony but he still insisted on battling. Geez, his ego is really as big as his build.

"Dark Pulse!", "Flamethrower!" we yelled simultaneously.

Both attacks collided and Charizard took advantage of the explosion. Charging straight for spiritomb, a purple dragon aura surrounded him and enchanced his strength.

"Counter that dragin rush with hypnosis!" Cynthia smirked as she commanded when the attack waa about to hit last minute.

 _Fuck_

Charizard's speed gradually decreased and then crashed to the ground.

"Wake up!"

No response.

"Urghh..." I grunted. I didnt have much of a choice but to do it. I concentrated my aura into my head and formed a mental aura link with Charizard.

 ** _Aura link_** ** _dimension_**

Charizard _was lying on the ground fast asleep. A barrage of dark pulses was hitting him but they didn't seem to be a_ _ffecting his soundly nap._ _"WAKE UP!!" i yelled till my lungs were about to burst._ _Charizard's eyes went wide open and dodged the dark pulses._

 **Back** **to battle**

While I was immersed in the mental aura link, Cynthia had ordered multiple dark pulses and dream eaters which had severely worn charizard out.I couldn't bear to see Charizard in this state but i knew he would be vexed if I forfeited him from the battle.

I pulled up my right sleeve and raised up the arm. A wristband with a shiny marble is revealed.

"Charizard ready?"

He grunted and raised his right arm. A mega stone materialised on his wrist.

"Charizard, surpass evolution, Mega Evolve!!"

A blue glow engulfed Charizard as his physical features changed. Horns and spikes grew from his head and back while his skin colour became blue and black. Blue flames shot from both sides of his mouth and his tailflame became blue.

 **"RWAAAAARHHHHH!!!"** an even more resounding roar resounded throughout the city square and echoes could be heard.

 **"MY MY, WHAT WE HAVE HERE IS KALOS REGION'S SPECIAL MEGA EVOLUTION!"**

Majority of the audience had blank expressions in their faces. This did not go unnoticed by the commentator.

 **"Standing tall and strong before us is Mega Charizard X! Mega evolution is a rare process found in Kalos whereby thr pokemon surpasses evolution with the aid of mega stones and key stone, not to mention its liek finding a meedle in a haysack to see one in Sinnoh!!"**

The crowd cried in excitement to experience a mega evolve pokemon battle first hand.

Cynthia looked at Charizard in awe and her jaws dropped. "Wow..."

"Stop day dreaming Cynthia, Charizard take flight then flamethrower!"

Charizard gained alitude before blistering blue flames spewed out of his mouth and blasted at Spiritomb. People in the audience raised their hand to cover their eyes due to the extreme brightness of the flames. Heat radiated throughout the city square and everyone was perspirating severely.

Cynthia called out for a protect shield but Spiritomb was just not fast and strong enough to withstand the flamethrower.

Spiritomb got hit by the attack but that's not it. Spiritomb suddenly shrieked and shot up in pain when fire surrounded him.

 **"Luck is on Red's side as Spiritomb is inflicted by burn!"**

"Spiritomb, no! We have to end it quick! Get in close and use hypnosis one more!"

"Haha, fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me, not gonna happen again! Charizard, intercept it with flamethrower countershield!"

Charizard sent flames in all direction while spinning in the air, deflecting the hypnosis.

Spiritomb dodged the flames but his burn status effect damaged him. Spiritomb is getting affected by the burn slowly but surely.

 **"Spiritomb is getting damaged by the burn! Cynthia has to end this quick before Spiritomb gets knocked out by the burn!"**

"Spiritomb, are you alright? Do you really want to continue battling?" Cynthia could be heard from the other side of the field.

Like Charizard, Spiritomb has his gargantuan pride to uphold and rejects Cynthia's offer to forfeit.

"Haiz..." I sighed and shook my head, knowing that Spiritomb is nowhere near Charizard's level.

"Charizard flamethrower!"

"Return it with Ominous wind!"

Despite Spiritomb's determined attempt to send the flamethrower back at Charizard, ominous wind was just not strong enough. The flamethrower broke through and met Spiritomb head on

Instead of falling over with swirly eyes, Spiritomb was still standing, but wobbling and struggling to keep up. I was astonished by this sight as not many opponents have withstood against Charizard for this long.

"I'll have to admit Cynthia, Spiritomb's endurance has been one to admire but I have no choice but to put him out of his misery. Charizard blast burn!"

"NO!!! I FORFEIT, SPIRITOMB RETURN!"

Spiritomb was sucked back into the pokeball by a red beam of light.

Unfortunately, Charizard was just too quick. The blazing hot blast burn attack was already fired, and is now heading towards Cynthia!

 **"OH SHIT!!!"**

aaand cut!

_

Author's Note

Hi guys, I recently checked the reviews but found that they are rather unproductive... I would appreciate it if your comments can help point out errors in my English or story line or alternative vocabulary for me to modify the chapter so that other readers will have a better reading experience.

Just to clarify a few things, im a Chinese and my main language is Chinese so my English is pretty sucky. Sentence structure, grammar and vocabulary wouldn't be as good as other writers, so please pardon me for this issue.

Also dont expect really long chapters like many other experienced writers.

Another problem is that Icant really express myself in English properly.

Eg. i try to help people but it sounds like I'm complaining or scolding.

So, please excuse me for this too XD

I hope that the process of writing this story can give me a good English writing experience as I believe that one say, eventually, English would take over the world, not Chinese :)

Please give me your support :)


	8. 8

" **Damn it, what a dumbass!!"** Charizard's blazing hot blast burn was miliseconds from making contact with Cynthia.

I enchanced my physical abilities with the aid of my aura. Luminous blue aura radiated from my body as I sprinted towards Cynthia. Unsurprisingly, I made to her before the attack did. Lifting her off the ground in bridal style, I hopped away and avoided the attack. Thanks to my speed and aura abilities, I managed to prevent a horrific catastrophy from occuring.

 _Haiz..._ I sighed an internal sigh of relief, keeping my cool and calm exterior. Afterall, I still had a reputation to maintain.

Placing Cynthia back onto the ground, i looked into her eyes and asked, "Are you alright?"

A feint pink blush appesred on he cheeks as she replied timidly, "I... im having a bit of a headache from the intense heat..."

It was kinda obvious how she had a somewhat admiring yet fearful look on her face when talking to me.

I wanted the public to see me in a good light so I decided to attend to her injury.

I placed both my index and middle fingers onto the side of her forehead and sent healing pulses into her head.

Within split seconds, a warm smile appeared on her face.

"H.. How did you that? Thank you, Red"

Out of the blue, she leaned closer to my face and gave me a soft peck on my cheek.

Cooing and aweing sounds could be heard from the crowd but several looks of jeslousy appeared on some of their faces.They were either thinking "What a lucky bastard he is!" or "I wish i was in her place!"

Following that, the crowd gave an eardrum-exploding round of applause.

 **"What a scene we have had today..."** the commentator mumbled, obviously still in a daze and trying to comprehend the events which occured before his eyes.

Coming to his senses, the commentator announced in excitement, **"I guess there's the battle, the winner of this battle is RED SATOSHI, meaning that he has surpassed the skill and strength of the strongest champion among all other regional champions!!!!!!"**

Mr Lawrence walked up to me and extended his hand towards me. I grabbrd it anf received a firm handshake. "Great job out there Red, you sure earned yourself a great reputation, not to mention your profit from the news publication! You will get the cash transfered into your bank account by tomorrow, I guarantee you that profits would be great from this event and that you would revieve at least 100,000 pokedollars!"

I thanked him for his congratulatory comments and for informing about my profits.

With that, I mentally signalled for Mewtwo to teleport me back to the mansion so that i could take a well-deserved break at home.

At home

I took a quick shower before plopping myself onto my bed. I stared into blank space and wondered to myself: Why did Cynthia kiss me? Don't tell me...

A crimson red blush formed in my cheeks as I thought of the one and only posibility to cause her actions...

All of a sudden, i heard a familiar voice in my head: _oh ashy boy has a crush, whats he gonna do? hehe_

It was Mewtwo teasing me while giggling to himself.

Shit.

 **Shut up Mewtwo, what about your precious little mew!** I replied though my aura.

Mewtwo had fallen in love with mew at first sight when we went to the Tree of Beginnings nesr Rota to visit Mew and have a chat, but he didnt have the guts to confess his feelings to her.

Mewtwo kept silent and didnt say a worm. He was probably too embsrassed to say a thing. I chuckled to myself, thinking about how to further tease Mewtwo in future.

AN

i havent updated for a damn long time and i sincerely apologise for this.

i had failed really badly for my english exams despite passing all my other subjects with flying colours...

I was busy preparing for an english exam the past few months for a test which took place a couple weeks ago. the results were out yesterday and i passed! 60% though, still not so good...

even though i am able to continue updating new chapters, i am sorry but i cannot gaurantee that i will be uploading nee chapters so often as i need to spend more time studying my english comprehension passages and oral examinations...

thank you and god bless!


End file.
